Aqua's True Story
by PsychicInu
Summary: AU! Most people see Aqua as a stupid, happy-go-lucky, and fun person. None of tha is true though. In reality, it's hardships, hatred, and death. Yet no one understands her, not even her own two brothers nor her mom, but a Star Warrior she meets along the way. WARNING: EXTREMELY DARK


**Inu: how Sni made me post this...is a mystery. But y'know...it's how Aqua originally was so...**

**WARNING: this story is EXTREMELY dark**

**~START~**

The blue Kirby sighed, putting away her gun and walking out of the room. "How weak can they get?" She growled. "I need a challenge if they expect me to do this! At least I'm getting paid..." She walked out and was greeted by a tall Kirby.

"Aqua! Have you done the job?" Asked the male Kirby.

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, it was easy. Now just pay up, I got things to do." The Kirby handed her some money and walked off, giving a last thank you. "Psh, like he needed to thank me. I'm a slayer after all!" Aqua laughed. A big company guy, now dead by her own doing. She didn't care much though, it's what she did. She got paid and no one ever caught her. A weopnary master as well, and an S-Rank Star Warrior, which was the highest ranking. Alas, she was only an A-Rank slayer, not quite S, but close.

As she walked down the streets of her hometown, people gave her looks. She ignored them all though, Aqua didn't care what they thought of her work, if they can live their lives how they want, why can't she? That's when two police officers stopped her. "What!?" She growled.

"We know you!" Shouted one of the officers.

"Yeah! You're under arrest!" Stated the other.

Aqua gave them a glare. "If you want to live, you'll shut up, got it? I give no mercy to anyone and I'm not about to start."

The officers quivered slightly but shook their heads. "No way, you do too much harm to the world!"

"Do I now? I had no idea, unlike you idiots who think you do so much better! Isn't it a crime to just come up to suspicious people? Think automatically that it's blood and not ketchup or something? Or just a costume party? You two are both idiots, and I'll see you in hell." Aqua shot a few kunais that killed them and she left.

~LATER~

"Mom, I'm back!" Aqua called. Her mother came out of the kitchen and sighed.

"Aqua, you're covered in blood again!" Her mother complained. "Go wash up! Why can't you get a cleaner job?"

"Because they won't be as fun!" Aqua smirked. "Plus, I get paid quite a lot. My job helps both of us, y'know since dad is dead and my two idiot brothers are nowhere to be found."

"Yes, yes. I know you care about not keeping a debt but still..." Her mother sighed. "I'll get dinner ready while you get all that blood off of you..."

"Okay then, thanks mom!" Aqua smiled and ran upstairs. She washed off all the blood and came back down. "What's for dinner today anyways?"

"Enchiladas." Her mother replied and gave Aqua the plate.

"Sweet! I bet big bro is really missin' this!" Aqua chimed and ate it. "Though my little bro never got a chance...since he was sent out to train..."

"It's fine, Aqua." Her mother smiled. "I'm sure both of them are fine."

"Neither are S-Rank Star Warriors though!" Aqua muttered.

"Yes but still. Can you imagine how dissapointed Metal would be if he knew of your job?"

"I know...but it's his fault for goin' after Kirby..."Aqua sighed. "How else can we possibly pay bills and buy food? I know people don't like me because it's my reputation but I don't care! I'm a better Star Warrior now too! Being a weaponary master and all."

"Of course, but I'm sure he'd want you to stop even if he wasn't here." Her mother explained. "And what about when Kirby returns?"

"He won't." Aqua replied. "He doesn't know who I am, or even big bro! Why would he come to a family that he doesn't even know? I don't see why anyone would return. Not even big bro will."

"I'm sure Aqua, but for right now you have to sleep. You have school in the morning." Her mother stated. Aqua groaned and walked upstairs to bed.

~NEXT DAY~

Aqua sat quietly in class, paying attention to only the lesson and not the other Kirbies that gave her looks and whispered to others. "We need to see Aqua in the office." Said the intercom. Aqua got out of her seat, but as soon as someone shouted out that she was gonna be caught for everything, she threw a Kunai in the general direction.

"Shut it or you're next."

Upon walking in the office, there was a mysterious Kirby there. "So you are the well-known slayer?"

"Yeah..." Aqua replied.

"I see, I wouldn't think she would merely be in her pre-teens." Laughed the strange person. "Anyways, I'd like to make an offer."

"Go ahead." Aqua smiled. "I take them all, no matter what it is."

"Yes well, this is a kill no less. But it's far out of this place." The Kirby explained. "If you were to take it, we'd take care of your mother and pay all debts."

Aqua scoffed. "Just pay the debts. I know a guy who can take care of my mom."

"Very well then, you will depart tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

~LATER~iq

Aqua dialed a number on her phone and waited a while. "Yes?" The voice called.

"Hey! You better get the heck over here!" Aqua growled. The voice sighed.

"What is it this time, Aqua?" It asked.

"I've got things to do out of town so you are gonna take care of mom for me." Aqua explained.

"Why would you go out of town? You are only twelve." It asked.

"Well, uh...I kinda have to for my job..." Aqua explained.

"Job?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm a slayer..." Aqua said hesitantly.

"Why in the world would you get that job?" The voice growled.

"It pays a lot and you know we need money! Without dad and you, it's only me and mom! Mom can't work because of what happened three years ago and all the other jobs don't pay as much to pay our bills! Plus, I'd be a Star Warrior but that doesn't pay at all and I'd have to leave, this is the first time I've had to leave town. And the guy was rich and said he'd pay all of our bills, then I can switch jobs and we wouldn't need as much money! C'mon bro, just this once I swear!" Aqua explained.

"Okay, okay! But not just once, every time you go out of town, got it?" The voice asked.

"Of course! I couldn't rely on anyone else but you, Meta!" Aqua exclaimed.

~NEXT DAY, EARLY MORNING~

The dark blue Korby glared at Aqua. "Just don't get killed."

"Will do, Bro!" Aqua smiled."Mom, you gonna be okay with Meta for like a few months or whatever?"

"I would've been fine on my own as well, but I see no harm on having Metal here." Their mother smiled.

"Pickin' favorites just cuz I'm rarely here? Mean." Metal mumbled.

"Yeah well, there's your chance! Get ahead of the game!" Aqua laughed. "I'll see you guys later then, yeah?"

"Of course." Metal nodded.

~CITY OUTSKIRTS~

"Ah, Aqua! Are you prepared?" Asked her client.

"Yeah. I got my guns, kunais, shuriken, swords, warp star, my ability stones, and everything else!" Aqua stated.

"Okay then, your goal is to kill the owners of a warp star company. They make defensive warp stars for Star Warriorss , which could run slayers like you out of business." Stated the client.

"Got it!" Aqua pulled out a map and saw where it was marked then hopped on her warp star. "See ya later!"

**~END~**

**Inu: well, there you go! Aqua was literally never as nice as people thought. I don't understand why but, me and Sni love putting dath type stuff back then, a lot of old stories have at least one! Cough, Secret Story, cough! Anyways, I guess this is a new series so chapter two will be up when I decide to post it! I eventually will have a posting schedule and will put that up on my profile when it's decided!**


End file.
